Choque de dioses
by SugarPyrope
Summary: Los dioses grecorromanos y egipcios siempre se habían mantenido separados por reglas divinas, pero, ¿Que pasaría si necesitaban la ayuda de otro? ¿O tendrían un encuentro casual?


**Hola seguidores y lectores :D hoy les vengo a dejar este crossover de divinidades, espero que les guste demasiado, trataré de escribir las continuaciones y sobre todo la comparación de cada dioses. Pueden dejar sus comentarios al final ^^ se les agradecería mucho. **

* * *

Desde hace eones los dioses de diferentes culturas se habían mantenido apartados de ellos mismos, ya que cada uno tenía que lidiar con el poder de los dones que llevaban a tener, siempre había la gran disputa de grecorromanos egipcios, nórdicos, aztecas, hindús, etc. Era como una ONU pero de dioses, cada quien tenía que respetar las leyes y los castigos que se daban en el mundo mortal, cuidaban, protegían pero también tenían que hacerlos pagar por lo que ellos crearon desde hace milenios y ver como la humanidad se acababa con todo, pero, ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos si pocos creían? Para pensar en cómo hacerlos creer a veces tenían que pedir la ayuda de las otras culturas o tratar de relacionarse debes en cuando, una tregua temporal.

* * *

**Apolo y Ra: dioses del sol.**

Griego y egipcio, un más joven que el otro, Apolo, el dios griego era un chico rubio, con ojos azules y con una actitud de un adolescente. En cambio Ra, ya era viejo a comparación del otro dios, era calvo, una tez morena en su piel si tenía unas cuantas arrugas pero no tan exageradamente o tal vez, pero nunca le se dirá enfrente sino podría desatar su ira.

Mientras Apolo estaba dando su rutina del auto sol teniendo sus lentes negros, miraba el paisaje desde las nubes hasta como se veía los continentes, con la gente en movimiento por el día que transcurría, en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba su lira, su instrumento favorito en su mente se ideaba como poder hacer una bella composición musical pero algo le hizo perder la concentración; sintió como un choque movió el auto pero era cosa imposible, esperaba no haber atropellado a su hermano menor, Hermes, pero cuando se arregló los lentes para buscar cuando una galleta le pegó en la cabeza, llamando su atención, giro su cabeza al mirar en los asientos detrás y abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí?! ¡¿Sabes que casi pensé que eras un monstruo?!

El inesperado amigo que estaba atrás, era el mismo Ra, aunque haya salido del asilo de ancianos tenía unos cuantas estrategias para escapar, cuando el chico le hizo la pregunta casi molesto, este seguía comiendo.

-Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo, galletas, ¿Quieres?

Apolo hizo una leve mueca, casi podría gritarle pero no sabía que había sucedido con el dios egipcio, ahora parecía un niño dentro del cuerpo de un viejo, dio un suspiro tomando la calma, oprimiendo un botón para que el auto fuera automático observando como llenaba de migajas el asiento de atrás.

-No, gracias. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Ra?

-Magia, magia, magia, magia, zarigüeyas.

No sabría bien lo que estaba diciendo pero su mirada se hizo al frente del parabrisas.-Esta bien, magia y zarigüeyas te ayudaron, pero no deberías….

Sus palabras se habían acortado cuando miro por el retrovisor, viendo como Ra estaba inclinándose hacia la ventana cayendo por esta. Apolo, abrió los ojos de golpe, quito el modo automático para tenerlo en su control y atrapar al abuelo que en el cielo andaba gritando: "Wiiii wiiii wiiiii", el joven ahora tuvo que manejar como loco para atrapar al egipcio, tuvo que descender el nivel hasta hacer que este cayera de nuevo en el asiento donde al principio apareció; casi se quería jalar el cabello, nunca había vivido al extremo o hacer locuras desde que mató la serpiente junto con su hermana, pero Ra le ganaba con esa acción, volvió automático el auto.

-Ra, sé que igual eres el dios del sol, pero no es necesario aventarse de mi auto como….si fueras alguien con alas… una mueca, negó un poco por decir aquello ya que la forma divina era un halcón.

-Alas, alas, galletas, galletas, ía jugando como si fuera un niño pequeño sin darle mucha importancia al griego, lo que ocasiono que este soltará un suspiro.

-Es como si cuidará a mi en un susurro después de mirar al cielo.-Te llevaré a tu pirámide con Jepri en el camino podremos comer galletas y enseñarte a hacer un haiku.

-Galletas, galletas, ía que aquello alegraba al dios aunque nunca lo sabría con esas pocas palabras, el joven tomó el volante para seguir la rutina y prometer lo que había dicho.

* * *

**Thot y Atenea: dioses del conocimiento.**

El conocimiento o la sabiduría pueden llegar a hacer un arma mortal si se sabe usar, de ello lo sabía bien dos dioses, la diosa representada en una mujer inteligente y un dios que en su forma divina era un ave pero nunca le había interesado estar en la Maat, él vivía en un departamento de la universidad de Memphis, con los babuinos e ibis y una apariencia de un joven universitario; mientras que ella era una mujer mayor y con la mayor comodidad de su templo en el Monte Olimpo.

Dando la rutina de un nuevo día, Thot se había despertado con los cabellos de punta parecía un Einstein sin arrugas ni canas, observó su habitación con hojas tiradas de apuntes, su espacio donde había desde vasos precipitados hasta su mechero, quien sabe qué hacía el dios para tener un lugar desordenado sin que tuviera una explosión química, dormía y despertaba con su bata de laboratorio, una camisa acompañada de un pantalón de mezclilla. Había ido a una mesa a lado estaba un pequeño refrigerador, tomo una rebanada de pan tostado mientras miraba los garabatos de ecuaciones y teorías aun comiendo estaba pensando que otras cosas podría investigar quisiera anotarlas pero desde un último accidente prefería guardárselo en la mente, terminando la rebanada su concentración fue interrumpida por el toque en su puerta, camino con curiosidad y preocupación era raro que algún mortal se acercara a su habitación, tal vez haya sido un dios egipcio o los chicos de la Casa de la Vida, pero cuando abrió la puerta se veía una señora bien portada desde la vestimenta hasta la actitud, la observó con detalle, que habló tranquilamente para saber más sobre su visitante.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? dijo con calma.

-Eres Thot, dios del conocimiento, creo que estamos relacionados en cierta manera.

El dios arqueó una ceja ante lo que había dicho la mujer, ¿Cómo es que sabía demasiado de él? Era un monstruo antiguo? pero prefería hablar antes que pelear.-Dime de la situación, también tu nombre…-. Fue interrumpido cuando su mirada fue al cuello de ella, portaba un collar de plata con la forma de un búho, se quedó pensando por un rato, nunca tenía el tiempo para socializar pero reaccionó.-Perdón, eres la diosa griega, Atenea.

Ella asintió casi demostraba una gran sonrisa de orgullo, pero sin detenerse mucho, preguntó.-Bueno entonces como me conoces supongo que me dejarás pasar, ¿No?

Casi andaba olvidando que ella estaba afuera pero él le dio la bienvenida a su "habitación estudiantil", al mirar su espacio de estudio casi le surgía la vergüenza, esperaba esta diosa no empezara a divulgar sobre el desastre de su cuarto y que eso hiciera a los dioses egipcios demasiados desordenados e inferiores, pero ella no pronunció ninguna palabra al entrar hasta que tomo asiento en la silla que estaba a lado de la mesa observando los garabatos y apuntes.

-Tienes demasiadas teorías incompletas, operaciones terminadas y alguna que otra facha en tus cálculos-. Dijo la diosa aun observando, señalando cada apunte en la mesa y papel suelto.

-De las teorías esas no tengo tanto problema, están incompletas para que…no haya divulgación, con los cálculos…am, digamos que eran de los viejos problemas en unos libros de esta universidad-. Lo último mintió, sentiría pésimo que esta diosa lo corrigiera estando estos los dos en el conocimiento.

Hizo una tenue mueca a las palabras del egipcio, dando un suspiro.-Como sea, necesito que me ayudes con un problema, tal vez sea mental.

¿Mental? No era psicólogo, pero algo estaba pasando por un momento creyó que la diosa había cambiado de apariencia física, al volver a confirmar su vista era la misma.-Tengo algunos libros relacionado a ello.

* * *

**Anubis y Tanatos: dioses de la muerte.**

La muerte siempre está acechando a los mortales, semidioses, bueno a cualquiera que esté cerca de su final y llegar al juicio en donde pasara su vida hasta renacer, era a veces tedioso para los encargados de guiar el alma ya que había guerra en donde sea, la muerte siempre había respetado las leyes de que cada quien se llevaría un alma si era parte del país, pero a veces tenían que dividirse las almas por día, era demasiado tedioso.

Un día Anubis le tocaba ir al velorio de una niña en Londres, la causa de la muerte fue en un accidente vehicular, le daba pena ver a los padres de la pequeña sufriendo por su pérdida también tener que llevarse el alma de una niña que apenas iba a vivir su vida, pero el trabajo tenía que cumplir, ya que sin un dios no lo cumplía el alma iba a vagar en el mundo mortal sufriendo sin aceptar la ayuda de la muerte. Se convertían en lo que muchos decían fantasmas. Al terminar la ceremonia, uso algún conjuro al hacer aparecer jeroglíficos egipcios sobre la tumba y guiar a la niña en la Sala del Juicio, aunque no iba a durar nada porque ella nunca había cometido algo imperdonable en su vida, pasando a lo que muchos conocían o nombraban el cielo. Saco un pergamino para saber quién era el siguiente; en el papel Anubis tenía ordenado el nombre, país, fecha de luto y la causa, pero esta vez le había aparecido un tipo mensaje:

_Buen día no aciago, Anubis._

_Espero no molestarte, sé que todo dios no debe relacionarse con otro dios en cuestión del trabajo, como lo somos tú y yo, dioses de la muerte, guiando almas para su descanso o sufrimiento. Como sea, necesito verte urgentemente, el día anterior había pedido la ayuda de Shinigami, el dios japonés, pero no encontró solución a mi problema espero contar contigo para solucionar esto, nos vemos en el hospital donde se encuentra del señor Joshua en Nuevo Orleans, no lo dudarás, ese lugar te gusta visitar, nos vemos dentro de poco._

_Atentamente, Tanatos. _

¿Buen día no aciago? Vaya, Tanatos sabía que los últimos días de diciembre eran malos para los egipcios, un saludo así casi era raro pero no le tomo mucha importancia encaminándose hacia el lugar de reunión con el griego. Al llegar al hospital podía oler muerte, demasiada, ahora si le estaba llenando la curiosidad de lo que estaba hablando Tanatos al respecto; camino por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación del paciente, al entrar observó a un señor de la tercera edad conectado a unos aparatos para darle vida pero su corazón ya no quería luchar, merecía un descanso, a lado pudo ver a su "compañero" observando al señor, como si fuera algo misterioso o nuevo.

-Tanatos.

Este giro su mirada, esbozando una sonrisa y sacando su Tablet para ordenar las siguientes muerte, Anubis arqueó una ceja al ver tal aparato pero frunció el ceño por no haber dicho ni siquiera un saludo, hasta que tosió para darle entender que estaba ahí.

-Anubis, buenas tardes, creo que pudiste oler lo que pasa en este hospital, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, hay demasiadas almas que andan muriendo y no pueden irse, ¿Qué no quieres cumplir con tu trabajo?

-Lo quiero cumplir, pero ese es el problema, no puedo, aunque saque un alma esta regresa a su cuerpo.

Esa noticia lo llevo con gran sorpresa, algo no iba a bien, al principio pensó que aquel egocéntrico dios no le gustaba su trabajo o le gusta jugar con las almas pero ahora le puso la mayor atención a la situación.-Es raro, yo apenas lleve una niña al Inframundo, no hubo problema en ello.

Tanatos, hizo una mueca con la boca y reviso su Tablet.-Tal vez porque el alma ya estaba encaminada con tiempo, solamente llevaste el resto, pero estas que son recientes son complicadas.

Hubiera llamado a Thot para solucionar esto, pero ese nunca salía de su "lugar" se quedó un rato pensando el egipcio, hasta tener alguna idea.- ¿Has hablado con tu líder, el señor del Inframundo?

-¿Hades? Tenía en mente hablarle del problema, pero quien sabe que me hubiera dicho, posiblemente me hubiera regañado por irresponsable.

-Yo también diría algo así, pero si quieres evitarte un regaño, será mejor que te averigües en el lugar medio entre el descanso y la tortura, tal vez Shinigami no encontró aquello, que era necesario ese punto.

El griego se sorprendió ante la agilidad de ver más allá de donde había visto él y el dios japonés, pero estaba en completa razón así que dijo con firmeza.-Las puertas de la muerte.

* * *

**Artemisa, Jonsu y Neit: dioses de la luna y la cacería. **

La diosa Artemisa, diosa de la luna y la caza, era demasiado conocida por tener dos dones, que algún dios hubiera querido, vigilaba la noche, no había duda que era buena con el arco al igual como su gemelo, Apolo Febo, gran devota a ser una diosa virgen pero igual dentro de una gran mujer se oculta una historia, ya sea amplia o con un dolor oculto.

Oscuridad, la única luz que había en ese lugar era de la luna, indicando la noche en un bosque con árboles y con un pequeño lugar donde los animales podían andar tranquilamente o eso se creía, siendo noche, un lugar donde había fauna era demasiado perfecto para la diosa de la luna y la caza, Artemisa o para los romanos Diana. Sacó su arco y carcaj para empezar a volver a sentir esa sensación de cuando iba de cacería con su hermano hace algunos eones, también cuando veía a sus cazadoras, pero este tiempo era para ella sola o eso creía. Caminó entre los árboles con cautela observando todo el paisaje y localizar algún animal, tenía la flecha preparada, solamente tendría que apuntar, dar presión a la flecha y soltarla.

La luz de la luna le ayudaba demasiado, podía escuchar el sonidos de algunos insectos, el pasar de alguna ave, algo más quería cazar, un animal grande o una serpiente; cuando divisó un puma descansar, dio una gran sonrisa de esperanza que tomó posición, con flecha lista….hasta que se escuchó otra flecha tirar, no era de ella, pero eso ocasionó que el puma se espantará pero vio como una silueta se empezó escabullir detrás del animal, frunció el ceño porque le habían hecho perder una gran oportunidad, no dudo en un momento en ir detrás de la persona misteriosa, "¿Mortal? ¿Monstruo? ¿Apolo? Si ese idiota de mi hermano fue, se las verá cuando lo alcance." Había pensado la griega mientras trataba de alcanzar a lo que fuera; aun corriendo se sorprendía ante la habilidad que tenía su oponente, no era Apolo, eso lo pudo descartar cuando esta persona daba saltos sobre ramas y su hermano se llevaba a tropezar con alguna raíz. Al paso de un tiempo, ese individuo se detuvo, ella hizo lo mismo pero escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, escuchó que era la voz de una mujer y que esta maldijo en una lengua ajena a ella, toda la curiosidad le empezaba a invadir, no tenía alma mortal, ni siquiera uno tendría esas habilidades de cacería, justo cuando iba dar su presencia e interrogar alguien estaba observándola.

-¿Sabes que no es correcto espiar? una voz jovial y de un hombre.

La diosa reaccionó tarde en no preparar su arco cuando esté estaba a unos centímetros cerca de ella, dando una sonrisa.

-¿Quién eres? en voz baja tratando de no llamar la atención de la otra chica.

-Soy Jonsu, dios de la luna y a la que andas vigilando es a Neit, diosa de la cacería.


End file.
